bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Gwendolin (BTD7)
Gwendolin returns as a hero in Bloons TD 6. She fires blasts of fire (lol) at Bloons that pop 1 layer with 3 pierce. She has abilities that can create a powerful wall of flame that roasts Bloons that move over it, summon a fire phoenix similar to that of the 0-4-0 Wizard, or set the screen alight, burning all Bloons with DoT. Upgrades Gwendolin will automatically gain experience after each round. It is possible to upgrade her with money but the costs will be more expensive when she requires more experience to level up, making her automatic upgrading a vital part of her power. * Level 1: Shoots blasts of flame at Bloons. * Level 2: Increases pierce per flame by 1. * Level 3: Unlocks Cocktail of Fire. * Level 4: Unlocks Heat it Up. * Level 5: Increases attack speed by 4%. * Level 6: Main attack causes a burning DoT effect on Bloons. * Level 7: Heat it Up has increased blast radius by 3%. * Level 8: Shoots two blasts of flame per shot. * Level 9: Initial hit per flame pops one additional layer. * Level 10: Unlocks Fire Phoenix. * Level 11: Damage over time damages MOAB-Class Bloons twice as fast. * Level 12: Heat it Up also provides +1 damage and double damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. * Level 13: Increases pierce per flame by 2. * Level 14: Unlocks Fired MOAB. * Level 15: Cocktail of Fire has more damage and pierce. * Level 16: Fire Phoenix lasts 3 seconds longer. Purple Bloons are no longer immune to Gwendolin's attacks. * Level 17: Heat it Up lasts 2 seconds longer. * Level 18: Shoots three blasts of flame per shot. * Level 19: Increases attack speed by 15%! * Level 20: Fire Phoenix does triple damage during Cocktail of Fire's lifetime. * Level 21: Increases damage to MOAB-Class Bloons by 5%. * Level 22: Unlocks Firestorm. * Level 23: Increases attack speed by 21%. * Level 24: Increases damage by 2. * Level 25: The maximum level for Gwendolin. Cocktail of Fire does 60% more damage to MOAB-Class Bloons, Lava Phoenix lasts twice as long and deals 11 damage per spew of flame, and Firestorm deals much more damage on the blast. Blasts of flame deal double damage to MOAB-Class Bloons and increases pierce by 7. Attack and projectile speed is increased by 20% and range is doubled. Shoots four blasts of flame per shot! Skins Default The normal pyromaniac skin for Gwendolin. Passive: Fired Up (Magic Towers in range deal +1 damage per shot and gain 10% more range.) Scientist Gwendolin The scientist skin for Gwendolin, similar to that of its BTD6 counterpart. Passive: Eureka! (Gwendolin earns experience 3x as fast and her attack speed is doubled.) Ghost Gwendolin A ghost-themed skin for Gwendolin released on the Halloween 2024 update. Passive: Immbolization Blast (Every fifth shot immobilizes all damaged Bloons and other Bloons that run into them are immobilized too. Stun lasts 2 seconds.) Category:Heroes Category:BTD7 (Pyoris)